herofandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy
|origin = PJ Masks|occupation = Student Superhero|skills = Super Cat Ears Super Cat Speed Super Cat Agility Super Cat Jump Super Cat Leap Super Cat Lightning Super Cat Stripes|hobby = Fighting crime Making things right|goals = To protect the city from nighttime villains|family = Unnamed mother|friends = Owlette, Gekko, PJ Robot, Armadylan, An Yu, Cameron, the Kids, Teacher, Ruffles, Luna Girl (sometimes), Moths (sometimes), Night Ninja (sometimes), Ninjalinos (sometimes), Teeny Weeny Ninjalino, Wolfy Kids (sometimes), Alley Cat, Motsuki (sometimes)|enemies = Romeo, Luna Girl, Moths, Night Ninja, Ninjalinos, Wolfy Kids|type of hero = Kid Superhero}} Catboy (real name: Connor) is the central protagonist of PJ Masks. He is the leader and one of the three members of PJ Masks. His vehicular method of travel is the Cat-Car. Official Website Description Catboy is the leader of the trio and the oldest too. Incredibly fast, amazingly agile, he can hear the quietest sounds across unbelievable distances! But he's also afraid of water! Still, when adventure beckons, “The amazing Catboy leaps to the rescue!” With these skills Catboy can outrun anyone and gives Night Ninja a challenge with his amazing leaps and acrobatic moves! His vehicle the Cat-Car gets the heroes from A to B in lightning speed and even shoots moth balls should there be anything in the way! Personality As Connor Connor takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times; this was especially emphasized in "Clumsy Catboy". He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. In "Catboy's Great Gig", it is shown that he sometimes has intense stage fright. As Catboy As Catboy, Connor leads the PJ Masks through the steps of defeating villains such as Romeo, Luna Girl & Night Ninja. He prefers to have his own way, but still respects Owlette and Gekko when they ring in with their opinions. On many occasions, like his fellow members, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as getting frustrated in "Catboy and Master Fang's Sword" and letting leadership go to his head in "Catboy Takes Control"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Despite being the leader of the team, each member still has as much priority. Appearence Season 1 #Blame It on the Train, Owlette (deuteragonist) #Catboy's Cloudy Crisis (main protagonist) #Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Pogo-Dozer (main protagonist) #Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos (deuteragonist) #Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Shrinker (main protagonist) #Owlette and the Moon-Ball (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade (main protagonist) #Owlette the Winner (deuteragonist) #Speak UP, Gekko! (deuteragonist) #Catboy and Master Fang's Sword (main protagonist) #Catboy VS. Robo-Cat (main protagonist) #Owlette and the Giving Owl (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Great Birthday Cake Rescue (main protagonist) #Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus (deuteragonist) #Looking After Gekko (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino (main protagonist) #Catboy's Tricky Ticket (main protagonist) #Gekko and the Missing Gekko-Mobile (deuteragonist) #Catboy's Flying Fiasco (main protagonist) #Gekko's Stay-at-Home Sneezes (deuteragonist) #Gekko Saves Christmas (deuteragonist) #Gekko's Nice Ice Plan (deuteragonist) #Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem (deuteragonist) #Clumsy Catboy (main protagonist) #Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage (main protagonist) #Owlette's Feathered Friend (deuteragonist) #Owlette and the Battling Headquarters (deuteragonist) #Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum (deuteragonist) #Catboy Takes Control (main protagonist) #Owlette's Two Wrongs (deuteragonist) #Gekko Floats (deuteragonist) #Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder (main protagonist) #Catboy's Great Gig (main protagonist) #Owlette's New Move (deuteragonist) #Supersonic Owlette (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot (main protagonist) #Owlette of a Kind (deuteragonist) #Beat the Drum, Catboy (main protagonist) #Catboy Squared (main protagonist) #Gekko's Super Gekko Sense (deuteragonist) #Owlette and the Owletteenies (deuteragonist) #Gekko's Blame Campaign (deuteragonist) #Owlette and the Moonflower (deuteragonist) #Slowpoke Gekko (deuteragonist) #Catboy and the Lunar Dome (main protagonist) #Gekko and the Rock of All Power (deuteragonist) #Super-Sized Gekko (deuteragonist) #Take to the Skies, Owlette (deuteragonist) #Slow Down, Catboy (main protagonist) #Gekko's Special Rock (deuteragonist) Season 2 #Moonfizzle Balls (main protagonist) #Soccer Ninjalinos (deuteragonist) #Lionel-Saurus (deuteragonist) #Catboy's Cuddly (main protagonist) #Night of the Cat (main protagonist) #Catboy Does it Again (main protagonist) #Terrible Two-Some (deuteragonist) #Owlette's Luna Trouble (deuteragonist) #Ninja Moths (deuteragonist) #Who's Got the Owl Power? (deuteragonist) #PJ Pinball (main protagonist) #Bounce-a-Tron (main protagonist) #Wacky Floats (deuteragonist) #Romeo's Disguise (main protagonist) #PJ Robot (deuteragonist) #PJ Power Up (main protagonist) #Moonstruck: Race to the Moon (deuteragonist) #Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress (deuteragonist) Gallery Catboy_Stats.jpg Connor_PJ_Masks.png|Connor is Catboy's Alter-Ego. Connor-PJ-Power-up.png|Connor Gets Power up. Trivia *Catboy is based on Romuald's Pyjamasques character; Yoyo. **In the French dub, Catboy's name is also named after Yoyo as well as his civilian name Sacha. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Damsels Category:Superheroes